Kupu-Kupu Malam
by poissonajuice
Summary: Malam adalah kehidupannya. Kyungsoo/Kris.


Kupu-Kupu Malam

Tittle : Kupu-Kupu Malam

Cast : Kyungsoo/Kriss

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi!

Summary : Malam adalah kehidupannya. Kyungsoo/Kris.

Malam adalah kehidupannya. Malam adalah dimana saat semua mahkluk adam mencarinya, menginginkannya. Malam adalah saat dimana ia menari-nari diatas tubuh pria yang tengah membelinya saat itu. Malam adalah dimana ia berubah menjadi sosok ratu yang dapat menggoda para pria dengan parasnya. Mata yang sayu, senyuman yang menggoda, tubuh yang mungil. Ialah Do Kyungsoo, sang _kupu-kupu malam._

Pagi hari adalah hal yang paling merepotkan, setidaknya itu yang Kris rasakan. Tidak hanya mengurus dirinya sendiri, tapi ia juga harus mengurus anaknya yang kini mulai memasuki taman kanak-kanak, Sehun. Istrinya meninggalkannya mereka saat Sehun lahir, baginya tidak mudah hidup dengan suami yang hanya menjadi pekerja kantoran dengan penghasilan rendah. Kris tidak bisa mencegah kepergian istrinya namun ia juga tidak begitu saja mencari penggantinya. Terkadang ketika Kris membeli keperluannya ke sebuah toko karena parasnya yang tampan membuat beberapa wanita meliriknya dan mendekatinya. Kris tahu bahwa memiliki wajah tampan bukanlah sebuah modal untuk membangun rumah tangga baru, maka dengan itu kata ' aku tidak kaya ' keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja tanpa melirik wanita yang mendekatinya. Dengan begitu wanita itu akan diam dan Kris pun pergi.

Hingga akhirnya Kris jatuh terperosok ke dalam sosok yang ia sendiri pun tahu bahwa ia wanita atau lelaki, yang ia tahu hanya ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Berawal dari pertemuan pertama, Kris melihat sosok itu tengah berjalan disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kris yang tengah berusaha membujuk Sehun untuk tidak membeli mainan mobil keluaran terbaru itu, tiba-tiba tak sengaja pandangannya melihat sosok cantik itu. Pandangan mereka memang tidak bertemu namun tatapan Kris begitu lama pada sosok itu hingga Sehun merengek dan menangis. Kris tetap membujuk Sehun mengatakan bahwa uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli apa yang Sehun mau. Kris tidak gengsi meminjang sejumlah uang pada teman kantornya tapi ia ingin mengajari Sehun untuk hidup sederhana.

Pertemua yang kedua adalah pertemua yang cukup singkat tapi membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam. Siang itu, ia sudah yakin bahwa Sehun akan menangis karena Ia terlambat cukup lama untuk menjemputnya. Boss-nya tidak pernah memberi kesempatan untuk menanggalkan pekerjaannya barang sekejap saja, hingga akhirnya Kris memilih untuk mengenyampingkan Sehun. Ini semua juga untuk Sehun, pikirnya. Namun dugannya meleset. Ia melihat Sehun duduk tenang dengan kaki yang digoyangkan dan sebuah _bubble tea _ditangannya. Dahi Kris mengkerut, ia selalu ingat berapa memberikan Sehun uang saku setiap hari. Dan ia yakin itu tidak akan cukup untuk membeli _bubble tea_, terkecuali jika ia mensisakan uangnya. Bahkan hal kecil ini dapat membuat Kris berpikir keras. Cukup lama ia bergulat dengan pikirannya hingga mata Sehun menangkap sosok Kris, wajahnya tersenyum sumringah.

" ayah! " tangan mungil Sehun melambai kepada Kris. Kris menghampiri Sehun dan mengacak rambutnya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat menjemputnya.

" maaf ayah terlambat " Sehun mengangguk dan kembali bergumul dengan _bubble tea_-nya. Kris merasa ada yang berbeda. Entah apa yang membuat ia ingin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan saat itu juga pandangannya terpaku pada sosok cantik yang telah menganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, sosok itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namun kali ini padangangan mereka bertemu. Mata bulat itu menghipnotisnya. Perutnya terasa geli, ia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitikinya. Sudut bibir sosok itu terangkat namun Kris masih terpaku. Hingga sebuah tangan menarik-narik ujung kemejanya.

" ayah! Ayah! Dia mengajak ayah bersalaman " benar-benar Sehun yang polos, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ayahnya tengah dilanda asmara.

" ah! " Kris tersadar dan menjabat tangan itu. Tangan itu, akhirnya ia dapat menyentuhnya. Kris bersumpah bahwa tangannya benar-benar halus. Lebih halus dari tangan mantan istrinya, bahkan mungkin tangan terhalus yang ia rasakan.

" kyungsoo " terdengar lembut ditelinga Kris namun cukup membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang lelaki, lelaki cantik.

" kris " mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain. Perkenalan singkat namun begitu terasa dalam.

Sejak itu Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya dan Kris hanya diam tersenyum layaknya pemuda yang baru pertama kalinya jatuh cinta. Hingga Sehun kesal dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Kris. Hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya, haruskah ia mencari ibu untuk Sehun? Lebih tepatnya untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Kali ini ia bertekad jika pertemuan ketiga terjadi, ia akan memberanikan diri untuk membicarakan lebih. Setidaknya ia dapat berhasil untuk meminta nomor ponselnya.

Pertemuan ketiga terjadi namun tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Malam itu ia baru saja pulang dari lembur, ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia bertekad jika sampai rumah ia akan mandi air hangat dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang tercintanya. Namun dunia seakan berhenti, langkahnya turut berhenti ketika ia mendapati sosok itu –Kyungsoo- tengah berdiri sambil memainkan kakinya di tanah, menggesek-gesekkan ujung sepatunya layaknya gadis remaja yang tengah menunggu kekasihnya. Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah namun terhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo kini telah dirangkul seseorang. Kris bertanya-tanya dan berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Namun ia merasa terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Dilihatnya Sehun sudah terlelap, ia mencium keningnya dan berlalu. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya. Setidaknya ia mengetahui bahwa keadaan sehun baik-baik saja.

Seminggu berlalu, saat itu juga Kris belum melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Ia tidak terlalu berharap untuk memilikinya tapi setidaknya ia dapat bertemu dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah ketidak sengajaan saat di supermarket, Kris yang rutin setiap minggunya belanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya dipertemukan kembali dengan Kyungsoo.

" Kris-ssi? " suara merdu itu kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya, dirinya berusaha keras menahan debaran jantungnya. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini, apalagi jika bertatap muka dengannya. Pertemuan yang mengawali perbincangan mereka dan Sehun yang terabaikan.

Kris berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Ia mengira-ngira setidaknya dari sinilah mereka dapat saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Kris ingin mengetahui sisi lain Kyungsoo dan baginya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menolak jika Kris meminta bantuan untuk menjemput Sehun jika Kris sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Dan Kris selalu menggunakan Sehun untuk alasan mereka bertemu walaupun sebenernya tugas Kris memang untuk menjemput Sehun.

Saat itu Kris dan Kyungsoo duduk berdua di taman belakang sekolah Sehun, mereka berdua tengah menunggu Sehun. Sesekali Kris melirik Kyungsoo dan terkadang pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka hanya dapat tertawa mengetahui kebodohan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Kirs menggumam dan Kyungsoo menatapnya.

" Kyungsoo-yah.. " Kris bingung harus berbicara apa namun Kyungsoo tampak menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Kris. Kris melirik Kyungsoo sebentar, jantungnya serasa ingin melompat melihat tatapan dari mata indah itu " apakah… kamu… sudah… memiliki… kekasih? " intonasi jedanya terdengar cukup panjang, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ia tidak mengucapkannya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng yang sesaat dapat membuat Kris terasa sulit bernafas. Kris menggangguk dan suasanya kembali canggung namun tidak dengan pikiran Kris. Otaknya kini tengah berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya untuk mendekatkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Siang itu mereka kembali bertemu di jam yang sama dan dengan tujuan yang sama. Namun Kris sudah mempersiapkan semua. Bahkan sekalipun ia mendapat penolakan, ia sudah siap dengan semuanya. Dengan penuh keberanian ia menggenggam tangan Kyungso. Perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba ini tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Mata Kyungsoo membulat, menatap bergantian pada tangan Kris dan wajah tampannya, tentu saja untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan.

" Malam ini apakah ada waktu luang? " Kris berucap hati-hati, entah ia gugup atau hal lainnya. air wajah Kyungsoo berubah, bibir Kyungsoo terbuka seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun terasa begitu sulit. Lidahnya seakan bertulang. Lagu catching feeling milik Justin Bieber berputar begitu saja dari ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik begitu saja tangannya dari genggaman Kris.

" ma.. maaf, aku mau menjawab telepon dulu " Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri dari Kris. Tidak apa-apa jika ia mendapat penolakan tapi ia tentunya berharap ada seberkas cahaya. Kyungsoo kembali dan Kris menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

" Maaf gege, a-aku ada urusan penting dan.. dan aku harus pe-pergi " tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris, Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja. Kris menghela nafas dan bersandar pada senderan kursi. Apakah ini penolakan?

Hal yang tidak terduga pasti terjadi dan ia dapati ketika malam setelah ia bebas dari kerja lemburnya. Ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok Kyungsoo, siapa dia? Dan bagaimana kehidupannya? Bola mata Kris tidak diam, selalu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri entah kenapa kali ini ia mendapat sebuah firasat. Namun yang ia lihat hanya keramaian kota Seoul. Larut malam seperti ini jalanan di seoul masih begitu ramai oleh pejalan kaki dan mobil di jalanan. Namun di satu sudut Kris menangkap satu sosok, Kris tidak salah lihat. Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan di sebuah trotoar dan Kris berinisiatif mengikutinya.

Kris semakin mempercepat langkahnya tatkala melihat Kyungsoo akan memasuki sebuah club malam yang cukup terkenal di sana.

" Kyungsoo-ah! " Kyungsoo mendengar panggilan itu dan tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Merasa terabaikan, Kris geram. Ia berlari dan dengan cepat ia menggenggam pergelangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meronta namun tenaga Kris lebih kuat.

" kau, ada kepentingan apa hingga kau masuk ke tempat itu? " Kris begitu cemas namun Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas. Malam ini adalah malam yang terberat anda saja Kris mencoba untuk memilih pulang dan Kyungsoo datang lebih awal.

" aku bekerja di tempat itu " genggaman Kris perlahan terlepas. Kyungsoo tahu, tidak ada lagi yang harus ia ucapkan maka dari itu ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun dugaannya salah, tangan besar itu kembali menggenggamnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus berbalik menatapnya lagi.

" berhenti, kumohon dan hiduplah bersamaku " Kyungsoo bahagia namun juga bingung. Ia senang ketika ada yang melontarkan kata itu namun ia bingung. Ia terlalu malu bersanding dengan pria sebaik Kris. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban dan Kris mendapat cemooh karena memilihnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kedua tangannya menggegam tangan Kris.

" beribu maaf… aku bukanlah orang yang gila harta tapi saat bersamamu, aku mengenal rasa malu. Malu untuk bersanding dengan orang sebaik dirimu. Aku yakin kelak, kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Bukan orang kotor dan rendahan sepertiku " Kris terpaku, kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya dengan lembut. Perlahan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kris, ia mengeratkan hoodie-nya sekedar untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia berharap ini adalah mimpi. Karena bagaimana pun Kris adalah sosok yang baik dimatanya dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana cara Kris memperlakukannya, semua yang dimiliki Kris adalah mimpi bagi Kyungsoo.

Malam yang berat untuk Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin mejadi beban bagi Kris, orang yang ia cintai dengan setulus hati. Ini menjadikannya pelajaran untuk tidak sekali saja keluar dari kehidupan malam. Karena malam adalah kehidupannya.

Aduh… gak tau kenapa buat ff gaje lagi tapi. Aku ga bisa buat fic tapi pengen banget. TT

Jadi mohon bantuannya


End file.
